herofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Daisy
Super Daisy is the alter ego of Daisy Duck and female counterpart of Duck Avenger. It was created by Guido Martina andgraphically by Giorgio Cavazzano in history Paperinika andAriadne's thread published on 8 April 1973 at the 906Topolino. History Super Daisy is the female counterpart of Duck Avenger andchampion of the fairer sex, and ardently feminist (it is actuallya feminist comically sui generis, which advocates gender equality but the absolute superiority of the female gender). Daisy Duck decides to create his secret identity following afeminist debate with her friend Genialina Edi Son (stylist with the hobby of inventions); from here we do designing specialdevices that help in the missions. After this first adventure Super Daisy, in later stories will stand still in defense of sexistabuse that his alter ego suffers every day, but in the latest stories in which she appeared, this aspect has becomeincreasingly marginal, so that Super Daisy suffered the sameevolutionary process of Duck Avenger, transforming from aexecutioners Masked Avenger. In the latest stories, Super Daisy, is primarily concerned with overseeing the city of Duckburg and to safeguard public order. Element present in many stories, but particularly highlightedin the Saga of Ultraheroes, Paperinika lives a curious and ambivalent love quadrangle with Demon Avenger: Paperinikaflaunts undisguised contempt for Paperinik, feeling constantlydelegitimized as duck and not losing the opportunity to reiterate its superiority over her male counterpart, but isbasically attracted by masked duck (since, being Donald, he shares several traits with his beloved), arriving at a tender moments with him during the saga Ultraheroes, and similarlyPaperinik reacts to his attitude with such an ambivalentattitude of love / hate. Both, however, abandoned the role of the Avengers, stifle their feelings for each other in favor ofloyalty to their civilian identities. Clothing In the first story is depicted with a blue suit with blue mantle,later supplanted by a red with black coat. Except that in the history of onset, in which is blue, wearing a helmet is alwayspurple, rarely pink. Some exceptions have in Papernovela,where sports a pink costume with helmet light brown, and in the first episode of the saga of Ultraheroes, where it returns to the costume blue with blue helmet (but this time with a red cape) before putting on a new ultracostume (Eega Beeva haspacked one for all superheroes), blue as for everyone else,color-symbol of Ultraheroes as opposed to the red of Bad-7. Here also wears a cloak of pink-fuchsia. Trivia *In stories Paperinik against Paperinika and Paperinika and the wild gang of Mekhanos, Paperinika wearing a black suitwho wants to be in every way the female version of that ofPhantom Duck, with his cloak, mask and bow head Paperina(so as Paperinik keeps the sailor hat of Donald Duck). *In the history of Paperinika II back in photographs of newspaper clippings that Daisy Duck looks longingly,Paperinika is depicted with a dark blue costume that has never worn in reality. *Paperinika is the only superhero who protects his secret identity is not with a mask, but with a pair of special glasses,technical imitated only Masked Tophat. Success Italy The character, despite being sprung from the fertile mind ofMartina, has not had much success in Italy, unlike otherducks his masked: Phantom Duck, Fantomius and DollyPaprika. The public never accepted with enthusiasm thissuperhero version of Daisy Duck: Donald fact, already too"loser" in its usual identity, because of the presence (not infrequently prevaricating and arrogant) of Paperinika ended up being vilified and ridiculed even when turned intoPaperinik. So, after the first initial stories, the character was abandoned and appeared only rarely in Disney stories of Italian production. Only since 2007 Paperinika began appearingmore regularly on the heads disneyane, but, as mentioned above, his role was reduced to that of executionerMasquerade, safeguarding public order hunting downcriminals. After an absence of two years from the pages of Mickey Mouse, the character of Paperinika returned February 13, 2013 in the history Paperinik, Paperinika and RomanticAvenger, alongside a new champion of justice Disney: Brigittik, aka Brigitta. Brazil Quite another fortune Super Daisy has had in Brazil, wherebetween 1984 and 1992 this character enjoyed a golden period becoming part of the Club of Superheroes Disney andbecoming the protagonist of many stories. Here you can act alone, along with all the Club, or paired with Paperinik,perpetually in the race with her. Brazilian tragicomic storiesare more than Italian, and in the disastrous fool generalPaperinika always manages to come out a little 'more heads high compared to his colleague and rival. Many of these stories were published in Italy on the head Mega 2000. Appearances in Italian stories The character of Super Daisy appears in thirteen stories ofItalian production: *Paperinika and Ariadne's thread (1973) text by Guido Martina- drawings of George Cavazzano *Paperinika against Phantom Duck (1973) text by GuidoMartina - drawings of George Cavazzano *Prologue to Paperinik against Paperinika (1977) text of Giangiacomo Dalmasso - drawings of Giuseppe Perego *Paperinika and the wild gang of Mekhanos (1980) text by Guido Martina - drawings of Giancarlo Gatti *Paperinik and the mystery of Tuba Masquerade (1987) text ofMassimo Marconi - drawings of Massimo De Vita Two episodes of Papernovela ie The duck of mystery (1996) text and drawings by Silvia Ziche *The return of Paperinika (2007) - Text of Riccardo Secchi -drawings Vitale Mangiatordi *The saga of Ultraheroes (2008) *Paperinik and the world of Welk (2010) *Paperinik against Paperinika - supersfida in Duckburg (2010) text of Nicholas De Mojana - drawings by Ettore Gula *Paperinik, Paperinika and the perfect boyfriend (2010) subjectto Riccardo Secchi and Fausto Brizzi -sceneggiatura RiccardoSecchi - drawings of Francesco D'Ippolito *Paperinik, Paperinika and Romantic Avenger (2013) text of Roberto Gagnor - drawings Vitale Mangiatordi *3000 meters above the sky of Duckburg (2013) - text and drawings by Silvia Ziche *Paperinik and Paperinika: superheroes Frost (2013) - Text of Riccardo Secchi - drawings of Marco Mazzarello *Paperinika against the avenging of bad taste (2013) - Text ofValentina Camerini - drawings of Luca Usai. Category:In Love Category:Alter-Ego Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes